Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a first conventional pushbutton switch 1 is suited for connection with a switch assembly (not shown). The first conventional pushbutton switch 1 includes a mount seat 11, a pushbutton 12 that covers the mount seat 11 and cooperates with the mount seat 11 to define a receiving space 13, and a spring 14 that is disposed inside the receiving space 13. The spring 14 has two opposite ends that respectively abut against the mount seat 11 and the pushbutton 12, and urges the pushbutton 12 to move away from the mount seat 11.
Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, in order to activate the switch assembly, the pushbutton 12 is pushed to be in proximity to the mount seat 11, thereby causing compression of the spring 14. However, since the spring 14 only contacts a center portion of the pushbutton 12, when an external force is exerted at a corner of the pushbutton 12, the external force may not be effectively transmitted to the spring 14. As such, actuation of the switch assembly may be hampered by inefficient compression of the spring 14.
Referring to FIGS. 5 and 6, a second conventional pushbutton switch 1′ for connection with a switch assembly (not shown) includes a pushbutton 12, a mount seat 11 that is covered by the pushbutton 12, and four springs 14 that are respectively disposed below four corners of the pushbutton 12. However, since the springs 14 are independent from each other, when one of the corners of the pushbutton 12 is pressured by an external force, only a corresponding one of the springs 14 is compressed by the external force. That is to say, the external force is unable to be transmitted to the rest of the springs 14. As a result, the actuation of the switch assembly (not shown) is still hampered.
In addition, in order to actuate the switch assembly (not shown), the pushbutton 12 of each of the first and second conventional pushbutton switches 1, 1′ further includes a contact member 15 that extends from an inner surface of the pushbutton 12 for making electrical contact with the switch assembly when the pushbutton 12 is pushed to be in proximity to the mount seat 11. Accordingly, when the pushbutton 12 is moved toward the mount seat 11, the contact member 15 is moved together with the pushbutton 12 to actuate the switch assembly (not shown). However, the spring 14 and the contact member 15 of the conventional push button switches 1, 1′ confer a relatively complicated structure and a relatively high manufacturing cost to the conventional push button switches 1,1′.